All hail the King
by HDTV-AllThisAndHeavenToo
Summary: Layla, an average small town girl gets the shock of her life when she begins to see things. A pale, dark headed man with grayish eyes appear in her dreams and visions. Even in her own reflection! Thor and Jane have settled in her town, but could that be connected? And what does this man need with her?
1. Chapter 1

I never asked for any of it. I never requested the nightmares, never wanted the shadows that I perceived as him. I didn't need to see his face in every mirror I saw, or even catch a glimpse of his eyes as I looked into my own reflection.

My feet dragged along the white tiled hallways. The joyous time had begun again. School was just as loud, obnoxious and crazy at it had always been. The freshmen boys pushed each other around in the hallway while the freshmen girls clumped together like grapes, trying to find the cutest boys or their classrooms. The sophomore boys were walking around like they owned the place, big whoop and the sophomore girls were drowning each other in make-up. The junior girls stepped back into the fading light, like usual, and the junior boys were just older sophomore ones. The senior guys were, well, typical, beat-up-on-everyone guys, and the senior girls were the rudest and snottiest. No surprise. I didn't fit in with the freshmen, I was much too old. I couldn't cope with the sophomore. They were too stupid. It seemed like the junior girls group is where I fit in, although I was a senior. I was very much alone. I didn't have many friends… and if I ever did have some, I couldn't trust them.

My black and green checkered backpack hung on my shoulders as it always did carrying "necessary items" that I could easily live without. I hated it here and everyone knew it. I would rather be at home. Studying classical poems or Epics, or even drawing out the characters I saw. I never talked to anyone, never socialized, never answered a question aloud in class; nothing. I would've preferred to be left alone, actually.

School had never been a good time for me, but I did what I had to do to make the grade, and once again, be left alone. It's not that I hated everyone, because it obviously wasn't true. I just couldn't seem to grasp how stupid most of them were. Why couldn't any girl comprehend that it didn't matter how attractive a guy was, if he was being a jerk to another girl, then he would do the exact same thing to her. Why couldn't anyone understand that not everything was always as it seemed?

Everywhere I turned my eyes, there was some tragic event going on. Just the other week, some girl was charged with murder of her best friend. There was rumor that a sophomore kid raped his girlfriend and left her pregnant. Needless to say, life is a beautiful thing, no doubt. Despite all the bad things that could be going on, there was still a lot to look forward to. There was so much beauty in the sky and nature, and even a smile that a (true) friend could pass on to another. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Anyways, I slid into the back of the rows of desk as the bell rung. I noticed that the same idiots were with the same idiots they sat with last year, in practically the exact same row. I took the AP course so I wouldn't have to deal with these imbeciles, but low-and-behold, they were still here.

My head fell to my sketch pad, and my side bangs and shoulder length hair was gracious enough to cover my face. I didn't want any attention drawn to me. I came dressed in jeans and a green shirt that was much less fancy than the high heels and dresses the cheerleaders wore.

"Did you hear about that Thor guy?" The preps whispered amongst themselves.

"Ohmigod. He's so hot." Another replied, gasping for air.

My eyes rolled in agony. Ah yes, the famous superheroes that saved the world. Let's see, we have the brunt of the group, Thor. Then there's the Tin-man guy, Stark, and then there's the 70-year-old virgin, Captain America. Who else? Oh, right. The other members were the green gamma monster, Hulk, and then the two sidekicks that no one really cares about; the bird-man and the arachnophobic woman.

The damage had been done years ago. Couldn't the world just move on already? There were bigger and better things to worry and fuss about. Obviously, the world was defended. It was by far time to get over it, but of course not. Thor had come to back and stay with his precious Mrs. Foster, and unfortunately, they stayed in my hometown most of the time. Yes, Thor and Jane had finally settled down after their wedding tour of the nine realms. Thor was still the protector of the Earth and the other realms, and Jane remained as her normal occupation, they were just closer to my home. I mean, I was happy that they were finally together, but I was tired of the fame that became of my small, middle of nowhere town.

I wanted to get out of this dreadful city as soon as I could and escape the fame. Maybe I'd even live in a quiet house in Ohio, I don't know! I was too late, though. It wasn't soon enough. He found me before I could escape.

I lived a perfectly average life in a perfectly average town… give or take the occasional demigod… but still! I didn't have a tragic back story, or even a surprising, alien childhood! I looked perfectly normal! I had a normal body with a nice curve thrown in here or there. What could he want with me? My brown hair and hazel eyes couldn't off-set a boy if I tried! What made me so special?

It started with a voice. A small and soft whisper in my ear.

"Now class," Mrs. Marrow inquired of us as she finished the blackboard-long equation, "Can you tell me the answer to this problem?"

"The answer is: 16." He told me.

My head jolted to either side of my desk to see who had spoken, but no one had ever dared to sit by me. There was no trace that anyone had said one word at all. Before I could raise my hand, the know-it-all of my class shouted out the answer:

"18.5!"

Mrs. Marrow checked her calculations then replied, "No, Paul. That is incorrect. Does anyone else want to take a gander?"

"Is it 16?" I quietly piped.

"Yes! Correct! Good job, Layla!"

All of the classmates spun around in their chairs to face me as if they'd never heard me talk before. Oh. That's right. They hadn't. I hung my head down to my sketching pad as the blush radiated like a tomato off of my face.

"Thanks…" I whispered to whoever gave me the answer.

"You're quite welcome." He replied.

As soon as the bell rung, I sped out of class to avoid conversation, but I just missed it.

"How did you know that?" A band kid asked.

I shrugged in reply and bolted to the bathroom. The boys and girls bombarded me with questions about similar math equations and tutoring sessions. My hands ran under the cold sink water and splashed on my face, ridding myself of my cares and worried. Why did I hear that voice again? And why did he reply?!

"I could've done it, father…" The same voice whispered as I dried my face with a towel. I turned to grab my backpack when I heard it again.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." I looked around just to make sure no one was pulling a trick on my, but of, there was someone.

In the mirror stood a man, not in the bathroom with me, but actually in my mirror, looking satisfied with the view of me!

"…Hello…" My eyes were wide at the pale man.

He nodded, "Hello." It was him, the holder of the voice. His bony hands were neatly folded behind his back and his facial structure was like a stone. His hair was jet-black, much contrasting his white face, and was sleeked to the back in long shoulder length strands. His outfit was most peculiar. He was clothed in green and black, like my backpack, with a few gold artifacts here and there. It was like a mythology costume that I had only seen in history books.

"You do know that this is a girl restroom… right?"

"Oh yes," He smirked, "I'm well aware. And of all the things you could be asking, you wonder why I am in a girl restroom."

"It's a good thing to wonder…" I fiddled with my brunette braids, "What sort of illusion is this? You can't really be here…"

His face gave off an expression of delight and amusement, "Simple magic, really."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think magic exists."

"Well," He began, turning his watchful gaze to his pale hands, "You'd better start believing, my dear." The man flung something at me, twirling his arms around. My body flinched at the commotion of shattering glass… but when I looked up, there was no sign that the mirror had been tampered with… and there was no sign of my mystery man. The chills ran down my side as I stumbled outside.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Marrow finished locking up her classroom door. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

My face went as cold and white as the man's. "I think I might've."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, weeks, months, however long were hell. I became extremely paranoid and was too afraid to even look in a mirror. That was when the nightmares started.

I would see Thor fight the mirror man, then I'd watch the man be defeated and tossed off a bridge in outer space or something. I watched my mirror man try to control an uncontrollable alien force and obviously fail. I gasped when Thor held his brother tight as he died an honorable death after saving Mrs. Foster. Apparently, my mirror man died an honorable death, although his reputation made him out to be a terrible tyrant.

My mystery man was a monster, but a noble one at that.

Every night ended in a terror in the grey eyes of him. I screamed awake each time, the sweat pouring from my brow. I would frantically switch on my dim lamp to see if he was waiting but I had no response. He wouldn't appear even when I dared to look in a mirror.

I eventually gave up on sleeping. I would spend my night's drawing out every single little detail and expression of the men and women I saw in my dreams. I wasn't that amazing of an artist, but this one occasion seemed to give me a magnificent talent. The shades and pencil marks of his sad face fit like a puzzle and made it quality and complete.

I researched everything I could… The entire list websites I scanned led me down another rabbit hole with no answers. I got some Norse Mythology stuff and two porn sites. I ended up giving up on looking for him and accepted the nightmares and the visions and the paranoia.

My body hadn't moved in days. My limp, sick body sat against the wooden posts of my bed. With every shadow that passed made me jump was another toll that this man was taking on me. Everywhere I would turn, it would be his face I saw, and I only saw him once before! The correct image of him faded and a scarier one took its place. The man I had once dreamt of meeting, I now dreaded.

A knock pounded on my white door.

"What?!" I flinched from my daze in grumpiness.

My mom cracked the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As she entered, I returned to shading my artwork.

"Found a new love for super heroes, I see?" She sat beside me on the wooden ground.

"Not really…" I shrugged, seeing the flaws of the demigod in my dreams. Yes, I had drawn Thor, the brunt as well as my mystery man. I couldn't help it. When you see these crazy things appear in your dreams, you need some way to keep record of them!

"It seems like it… Is this what you've been doing up here?" Mom examined my sketchpad that had the drawings of all the mystical people and places I had seen.

"Yeah."

My parents took me out of school yesterday… or what I thought as yesterday. I still didn't have a very good grip on reality yet. When I went home the day of my encounter they immediately noticed how shaken I was. They tried to get me to talk about it, but I wouldn't budge. I was too afraid that my man would come back and kill me. They also tried to get me to speak to a counselor about it, but I definitely didn't confide in her!

"So why is this it? Have you even met any of them? Jane and Thor could've come and talked in your school… but I'm not sure about these others."

I searched the remaining pieces of art in her hand, "Why not?"

"Well… This is Thor's dad, Odin who hasn't come to Earth in years, century's maybe." She set the picture of the old man with an eye patch down. "This is the goddess of war, Lady Sif and obviously, she's too busy to worry about Midgard. She's has all of the realms to help guard." She put down the one with the maiden donning a shield. "And you couldn't have met this one…"

"Why not?"

"He's in Asgard. Some say he's become the King, others say he's in prison and some even speculate that Odin chopped his head off."

Greif, relief, I wasn't sure, but a strange feeling overwhelmed me. I didn't want him dead, I didn't want him in prison, and I surely didn't want him to be king.

"What is his name?" I took the picture of the mystery man into my hands and studied his scrawny body, titling, as if to look at something that confused him… Thor maybe, I didn't know.

"He's the guy who tried to take over New York a few years back, and the Avengers had to stop him… Thor's brother, Loki."

I hadn't paid attention to the commotion in New York and frankly, I didn't care. There were enough people to worry about it, and so I didn't bother. Sure, aliens now officially existed, but what else was new? It didn't faze me.

"So that is his name."

"Layla…" My mother's voice turned to a concerning tone, "Have you seen Loki?"

I shook my head, "No. I haven't. I've just had some weird dreams lately."

I heard his voice reply while mom was contemplating on her response. "Oh. That was the dream spell I cast on you." He smirked, appearing once again in my mirror.

"What?" My eyes narrowed at the square shaped reflective metal.

"I hadn't said anything yet…" My mom shrugged. Suddenly, from downstairs my baby sister began to wail from her crib in my parent's room.

Loki spoke again, "You'd better get that."

"I'd better get that." My mom stood and hastily ran down the stairs to shush up Sarah.

"How did you do that?" My feet carried me to my mirror, even though my face had gone deathly white in fright.

"I've told you before, magic." The same smirk appeared as it always had before.

My fingers ran along the metal, trying to find a trap door of sorts that a man could stand in, "I think I'm starting to believe in magic." I muttered distractedly, seeing no way someone could get in or out.

He chuckled, "Brilliant. Soon enough you can join me."

"Join you where… exactly? I don't want to go to hell or prison, or even a throne… and you're a vicious evil… person… thing!"

"Why not?" He frowned in disappointment.

"Well! I wouldn't like to die… um… I don't want to be a fugitive and I'm not cut out for a throne, and again, you're evil!"

"I am not a villain, mortal." He spat and turned his stone face away from mine. "I am simply a misunderstood vigilante."

"Oh!" My eyes widened in fake shock, "When have you helped anyone other than yourself?"

He had to take a minute to think, "Well, it happens quite often!"

"Right…" My arms folded across my chest.

"It's true! I saved the world a time or two ago."

"The one you previously tried to destroy?" The sass radiated out of my mouth.

He snapped, "I only tried to rule it, woman."

"Watch your tone!" My eyes narrowed, "I don't care who you are. Don't snap at me, sir." I should've snapped. I couldn't put together why on Earth I was being so sassy!

His eyes narrowed, "Or what?"

I smiled a little, "Or…or… I'll just have to find you on whatever planet you're on and beat you up!" It was apparent that he had some attitude too.

"Do you know who I am, child?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

He looked offended, "I am Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the King of Asgard!" He then acted noble.

"So you are their King…" It clicked in my head. Thor couldn't have known that he had taken over the throne…

"And what Thor doesn't know can't hurt him." He smirked as if trying to impress me.

"But… if Thor doesn't know… then… That's just cruel!" The puzzle pieces finally put themselves together.

"And mischievous. Shocking, I know."

"I can't let you do this…" I warned. I couldn't help but think of the poor people that must be under his reign and ruin! My feet took my away from the dresser and to the door, but before I could open it, it locked! I still had to find Thor. I bolted to the window, but that locked as well! "Let me out of here!" I pleaded, "No matter what… Thor will find out!"

"Well, without you here, I'd like to see him try." He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden, this beautiful gold-ish light swarmed around me. The wind kicked up, even though I was locked in my room.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed over the wind,

He smirked and disappeared, "I'll see you soon."

The wind literally lifted me off the ground and shot me through the sky and space. Stars and planets zipped past me in colorful hazes. The cylinder shaped miasma kept a steady hold on me. I was actually flying through actual space, but… where was I going?!


	3. Chapter 3

The golden cylinder disappeared and spat me out on some hard, cold ground.

"Welcome to Asgard." A huge deep voice chuckled when I stood up.

"Hello…" I rubbed my throbbing head, "Who are you?"

The guardian looking man smiled a kind one at me, "I am Heimdell, guardian of Asgard. Nothing goes on without me seeing."

"I'm Layla… Of Rose High School… Drawer of great pictures… and yeah… that's all I got." I walked beside him out of the huge golden ball and I beheld the realm eternal.

The palace stood over the rest of the golden, healthy buildings and busy towns. That was what I noticed first, and then I observed that I was walking along what looked like a rainbow bridge with an actual waterfall running beneath it into space. This was a place I'd seen in my dreams. It was almost too grand and beautiful to express. The emotion came over me, and I couldn't help but smile. It seemed like everything was perfect here.

"I'm so sorry Layla." Heimdell apologized and my world spun and went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I noted the pain in the back of my neck. In worry and haste I sat up. All around was a container of white, fluorescent walls, except for two windows that told me I was in a corner slot. My eyes scanned the area in panic. There was a small twin bed against a wall, beside that was a night stand with a small drawer and a candle, in the middle was a lounging chair with a stack of old books piled on the couch. Outside of the cell was a dark walkway and across from me was more cells, all that were empty though.

I stood, but with struggle. I felt like I had been badly beaten and my hair was no longer in the braids. Then I remembered that I hadn't really left my room in two weeks. My jeans were torn at the knees and my too-long tee-shirt was also badly torn.

Fear and worry strung through my veins. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out? Was he going to kill me? Would I ever see my friend and family again? Before I realized it, I was pacing.

"Oh stop worrying! I'm not going to kill you… yet." Loki calmly walked up with the same stone expression I had always seen.

"Then why am I here?" I glared at him from the cell.

"Do your research." His head bobbed towards the stack of old books, "And then I'll come back."

"So you're keeping me in this hell-hole to read?"

"Oh my dear, this is nowhere near hell. I would know." He coughed and left me alone with the books.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I stormed over to the pile.

"_The Norse Mythology Textbook…._You're making me read a damn textbook?!" I shouted down the hallway. "_Loki, god of mischief."_ Oh. So he wanted me to know who he was. Alright. I'll do my homework, I thought to myself.

I started with the textbook and basically, it told me everything I already knew about The All-Father, Frigga, Sif and Thor. There was Odin, the King of Asgard. Frigga was his lovely wife, and from what I read, she was a loving leader and mother as well. Thor was the "All-Asgardian" hero with an ego bigger than his head. Apparently it took the character of a young mortal, Jane foster to slap him awake and become… humble. Sif and the Warriors Three…. Well. Their title kind of gives away their occupation.

Then the textbook told me about Loki. The god of mischief and lies grew up in the palace as Thor's brother, even though he was the Frost Giant- the monster of Asgardian nightmares. He was a blue icy monster who was taken into a house, but never a home.

I closed that book with a weird certain kind of sadness. Maybe Asgard was his real home… Thor just ruined it for him. I opened the next book.

"'Not much is known about the powers of this god, but if found in contact with this deity, escape immediately!'" I read the introduction. "Well… that's promising."

I heard a chuckle from the hallway, "Isn't it just?"

My eyes rolled, "You have all of this beautiful stuff! I don't understand…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the god of lies appeared by my side.

"Let me guess… magic."

He applauded, "Give her a golden star sticker. Mortal of the week."

"You never answered my question."

He did not speak another word. He simply made the rest of the books disappear and he left once more.

I called after him, "That was pointless!" I walked over to where to books once were and found one single booklet. My hands lunged for it, and inside, I found all of the darkness and grief in all of the worlds. I found endless tales of sorrow and longing.

I found Loki's journal.


	4. Chapter 4

So. I fixed some of my errors! I was on heavy anethesia when I wrote this!

* * *

"'Entry number one: Thor insists that this is a diary, and I can't help but disagree. It is a simple way to keep a guide of my thoughts, magic and spells, (which are in the back). However, I do hope for these to remain a secret and if found, then I can simply blaming this Sif or some other wimpy palace wants-be.

I shall begin with my tale momentarily, but first, I should have you know that I have cast a spell on this book telling me of who read what page. So if unpermitted, leave this site or feel my wrath.'"

I burst out laughing when I felt his presence again, "You thought you were so big and bad, didn't you?"

Loki appeared from out of the shadows, "I was, and I still am. Keep reading, worthless mortal. Speak the words aloud, so that I may know where your eyes gaze. And only ready the few pages with the colorful tabs on the side… Those are of importance."

"Alright…" A heavy sigh escaped my lips with a sprinkle of worry… I still wasn't sure what this man had in store for me. "'Sif and Thor returned from another battle today. The big oaf can't see what a blessing he has before him. He has the most beautiful warrior in all the lands at his side…'" I stifled a laugh. "You had a crush on Sif?!"

He nodded, as if it was still a wound, "Foolish of me."

"My king!" HeimdAll ran in, "There has been an invasion of the north side.

"Get the army ready. Drive them out, no matter what it takes." He followed HeimdAll out of the prison into the moonlit night. So… I kept ready after the candle was lit...

"'My only wish is to one day enchant the lady with my charm and tricks although I feel that is unlikely. She is smitten with the hammer carrying quim. End of Entry.'" I flipped the page.

"'Entry number two: Still no progress with the goddess of war, but! Mother taught me a new form of magic; "The illusion spell", she claims it. It creates false image in the eye of the beholder letting it seem like I am virtually anyone that I desire for them to see. However, I still have trouble asserting the trick. I form into Voltage when my attempted was Thor's image. I continue working, hopeful.

"'Ah yes. The oaf held a glorious feast in honor of their victoirous war, what more should I have expected. Mother asked me to support my brother, so I did just that, too much regret of course. Thor is courting Sif as of late. End of Entry."

I frowned, poor guy… But that didn't give him a reason to try and overtake the realms.

"'Entry number three: It seems that they keep progressing in their relationship, which make me sad to my bones. Mother has told me not to fret for my rightful time with come. I keep hopeful. Oh, right. I have begun to master my illusion spell, and after hours and practice of, I feel magic fatigued. Mother concludes that I should rest. Father claims that I should continue with my "hard work". I want to make my father proud… He always seems to favor Thor more than I. It is not fair. End of entry.'" He was a momma's boy! It made me laugh.

"'Entry number four: I am worried. Sif and Thor have not returned for four weeks now. They left for battle three weeks ago and should've come back with most of the warriors a week later. I wait, as does everyone. As much as Thor does annoy me beyond recognition. I miss him and Sif as well, even if my love for her has failed. Father is distressed as well, but not nearly as much as mother. I look to her for comfort, and she too I. She worries all of the time and begs Heimdall to tell her where they have disappeared to, but he refuses. I am tempted to use magic to bring then back for my concern about my mother. End of Entry.

"'Entry number five: They still have not returned and my mother's health continues to fail. I fret over her and the two warriors. I have actually grown to miss Thor's company around the palace, although it is nice to have the throne every one and a while. While father tends to mother, I take charge. It is tedious to rule, I feel like this is my calling in life; to rule for the good of Asgard. End of entry.'"

Anger swelled in my veins! He did worry about his brother!Why couldn't he just have admitted it?! Why did he have to been so stubborn and bone-headed that he neglected one of Thor's deepest wishes?

My body began to grow tired, but I refused to sleep even when the only light I had was a small candle and the light of the moon and I paced around my cell as I read.

'''Entry number six: Thor and Sif returned today and I fell back in my rightful place in his shadow. As it turned out, they had only gone on a victory tour all around the realms. Typical. Disregard all of the previous statements of missing his arrogance at all. Mother has returned to her health and Odin wants to make Thor the king. Somehwere on some planet, that has to be wrong. Have I been so easily forgotten again? End of entry.

"'Entry number seven: I talked to the Jotuns about running Thor's big day and they actually came through! They came through the bi-frost unnoticed and managed to get caught in the weapons room! Thor got so angry that he took all of us to Jotunheim to wipe them out… to no prevail of course. Thor got banished… and I noticed that I didn't get hurt when a Jotun touched me… What was that about? End of entry.'"

"'Entry number eight: My plan grows better by the day. I see that Thor's strength has forsaken him. Though I am not yet worthy of the hammer, my magic strength grows more powerful and I hope to take the throne. End of entry.'" Why were you sure a brat? I talked to myself angrily. "I still don't understand!"

"'Entry number nine: Odin told me some interesting news today. Everything about my life is a lie… I do not even know who I am. I am not of Asgard at all. I am a Jotun, son of Lau fey. How could they not tell me? I am a monster, nothing more. I am Loki Laufeyson, and I will have my revenge. End of entry.'" I frowned, and anger aimed at this man turned into pity in soft warm blankets.

"'Entry one: I'm back baby! I know more, I've seen more. I now the universe's secrets that must never be told. I've traveled the realms and gazed at things you wouldn't believe, but I have lost hinges as well, when coming into contact with the Tesseract. Hope seems to have left. I find myself in dread. Some even fear I have gone made. I would question whether they were right. I have come to Midgard to fulfil my destiny as their ruler.

"'Entry two: I am afraid I have failed, and I have not written. Thor and his army of little freak Midgardians overwhelmed me in my weariness now. So here I am, back in a prison cell… I'd rather be drifting in space than wasting my time rotting away. I do have reason to rejoice. Mother comes and visits me every afternoon and sometimes brings me things like Mead or new books to read! I can always count on her.

"'Entry her three: Mother has been murdered. There is nothing left to do. Why couldn't Thor have saved her in time? I wish I could blame Mother's death on him, but I cannot. I am the one to feel guilty. When every one had turned their back on me, I count count on her... and now she is gone.

"'Thor came and asked for my help today. With my brains and his strength… and a handful of Midgardians, I saved the Earth… It leaves a sick taste in my mouth. I digress.

"'This was my day of glorious reign. Thor no longer desires to be Prince, and thus I have generously taken over his place. He wouldn't know the difference because he believes I'm dead. Odin is in a deep sleep…. And mother... is still gone…. It burdens my heart so."

I set the book down, there being no more tab, and thought. What was the point of this? I still didn't understand, but the fact that his story brought me to tears made me furious. I was supposed to hate him for all of the things he did, all of the lies and betrayal, everything. But I didn't. I felt terrible that this man could have such a past and such a burden… When Frigga was recorded to die is when I lost all control. I tossed the book against the wall and cried. Why did he have to put that in there? Why couldn't he just leave it alone… I even felt guilty… I couldn't understand.

It made me miss my family more. The time it took to read the textbook, the novel, and the diary had been about a week. I was tired, still sick and hungry. My food was bread and water, and then temperature always stayed in the mid 50 degrees. The thin sheets of the twin bed did not help with the warmth at all.

In a split-second, Loki appeared beside me. "What did you think?" He picked the journal with his hid bony fingers and examined it.

"Tragic…" I commented… trying not to cry… One of the things Loki told Thor before he died was that he was sorry for everything he'd done… How do you get over that?

"Good. You finally get a gimplse to see what it's like to be alone-."

"No, I know." I interrupted.

"You mortals think you know everything. You don't understand to be like me."

"Not like you, but alone I do."

"How?" He snapped.

"Have you ever been in a crowdful of people but none of them talk to you?"

"Well.. one time… but Volstagg managed to greet me…"

"Yeah. I have had no one talk to me."

His facial expression was like something I hadn't ever seen before… it was… almost sympathetic…

"You still do not know the depths of it all, child."

"Then let me find out!" I pleaded, = I wanted him to see that someone else in the worlds knew relatively how he felt.

"Maybe later." He chuckled, "Now, would like a tour of the palace?"


	5. Chapter 5

"A tour? What am I, your guest now?" I raised a brow suspiciously.

"Well," He coughed. "There's no way for you to get back, so why not show you where you shall be staying for the rest of your days?"

"That would be too nice for you, so really, what are we doing?"

"Exactly what I told you, petty mortal." He slapped handcuffs on my wrists and legs and escorted me outside holding a scepter looking weapon.

He led me out into the yellow sun that burnt my eyes and skin. I felt like I had turned into a ghost by the time I spent in the dark hallway.

The palace was even more magnificent than I had dreamed. Everything was huge and columns were everywhere. It was the palace that every little girl dreamed of dancing with Prince Charming in, although my prince charming was nowhere to be found.

"How long was I in there?"

"A week or so?" He looked back with a small smile on his face. I wasn't sure what it was, happiness, greed of even madness radiated off of his face.

"How long have I been gone in all?"

"From hiding in your room? About a month. I believe you're almost mad." He smirked.

I growled, "I am not insane."

"Don't be so quick to judge. Oh look, there's the tavern," he pointed to a kitchen looking room with barrels of mead and food. Of course, most of the warriors were partying after their most recent victory. "And there's the throne room." He motioned to huge double-doors that held a golden throne surrounded by guards and other beautiful artifacts. "Where I spend most of my time ruling Asgard." He announced, and kept walking through the palace, showing me the chambers of the guests.

"Ah, Sif. How do you fare?" He approached the warrior woman in my sketch.

"The invaders have finally left, my King." She bowed humbly, yet in extreme disrespect.

"Wonderful. I trust that you will keep everything in order. This is my guest, Layla."

"Greetings." She smiled at me, "I hope you enjoy your stay." Then she left.

"Come along, child. There is more to see." Loki brought me along.

"Child? I am no child." I sneered.

Volstagg skipped around to us, "I see you've brought in another prisoner!"

Loki took a glance at me, and with a snap of his fingers changed my outfit completely. I was now dressed in Asgardian robes and my hair was perfectly straight. My make-up was done to Asgardian perfection. I looked like a queen. "Now does she meet your taste?"

"Indeed. Keep a leash on this one." He winked at me and kept walking.

"So much for manners…" I commented, still examing my clothes.

Loki rolled his eyes, "At least it's far better than Midgard. You can't find manners anywhere."

"Whatever…" I replied, still taking in the beauty of the palace. My fingers traced along the columns, feeling the ridges as we walked by. In a split second, my handcuffs were gone. "What was that for? I thought I was your prisoner?"

"I though you might would want to breathe it in without the confinements. I could put them back on if you desire."

I shook my head and breathed in the fresh Asgard air. Everything was perfect, except for the fact I was a hostage. It still seemed like everything was right.

"My kingdom is beautiful, is it not?"

"It is indeed… Maybe Thor was wrong about you. Maybe your rule is the best thing that could've happened to Asgard…."

* * *

I woke up back in prison in the chains. I was back in my torn jeans and tee. The candle was still burning and I couldn't remember if I had left the cell at all. The journal of Loki still remained on my bedside table where I left it, but not all of the tabs had been read yet. That was my proof. I hadn't left at all. Loki must've put a different dream spell on me.

"You think my rule is the best in all of the realms, eh?" Loki paced up.

I shook away the drowsiness, "Well, my sub conscious did…"

"There's still one more tab I wish for you to read, then you can be free."

"Free as in… going home or staying here?"

"Staying here… obviously. I can't let you run home and tell my imbecile brother."

"Right…" I muttered and opened the last tab.

"'Entry number…blank: I have seen things no one else has in the worlds. I have seen the beginning and end of my time. I have watched the unvirses burn and freeze. The things I have lost is even greater. Out of such darkness I have found such beauty, and this is only because of a mistake I made many years ago. I watched Asgard fall to the hands of myself and see such renovation. Yet I am troubled. I have seen my prophecy.' Look..." I pleaded, exhaustion creeping into my mind, "I don't want to read it right now."

Loki appeared, sitting in the lounging coushin. "Fine. Read it when you wish. After all, it is your freedom that is at stake."

"What do you mean?" I glared, crawling back under the covers.

"Nevermind." He groaned. "You mortals have to sleep so much."

"So?" My eyes began to close, and I could've sworn I saw a smile appear on his face as he whispered:

"Rest your head... Your training begins tomorrow."

* * *

And to my oh-so- faithful follower, Queen Serenity, I would appreciate if you did not tell me how terriblly distracting my views of the character are, but over private messgaing because I do not want my work to be stained by your bad veiws of it. Many thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Awake, mortal." Sif stormed into my cell, throwing down armory beside my bed.

"Wha-?" I flipped out of the twin holder. "I'm up."

"Your training begins shortly. Be ready in…. ten minutes." She announced and sped off, I supposed to find some other official.

"Oh… Okay…" I slipped into the small bathroom and examined the armor. There was an outfit that looked identical to Sif's. I changed into it in a hurry, slipped on the boots and ran outside, donning the dagger into the belt.

"Mortal-! Oh, good. You're ready. Let's move." She took me by the arm and ran down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To train, just as our King commanded."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "You do what your King says whether you like it or not. I would rather spend my time fighting more worthy opponents, but I suppose you'd do."

She led me out onto a huge empty area with racks and racks of weapons of all sorts.

"What are we going to start off by doing?"

"First, a test to see where you stand and what area of battle would be best for you."

"Alright… How are you going to test-."

She lunged at me with her long, sharp sword.

"Whoa!" I yelled, dodging her blow. She didn't give me another time to attack, she swiped my leg with her weapon and I blocked it with a steel shield.

"No offense?" She took a breath and lunged again. I countered that with my sword… to no prevail. It was weighty and not very able to me. I wasn't able to control the long balance of weight. "Swords aren't for you. Try an axe." She tossed me a heavy two-sided bladed stick. I did a little better with that one, but it still wasn't my number one choice of weapon.

Throughout the course of the day, we went through weapons upon weapons upon weapons. Bows and Arrows, swords, hatchets, axes, nun chucks, everything, or so I had thought.

"Alright. I have one more thing waiting for you." She tossed me a medium sized dagger.

"What do I do with this?" I held it backwards, as it felt like normal. I swung it a few times, getting a feel for the backwards battle I would have to experience.

"Fight with it!" She swung her sword and I neatly blocked it with my dagger and sliced her arm. "I think we've found the weapon for you!" A smile crossed her face and we continued battle throughout the morning and early afternoon.

"I see that you have fought well…" Loki walked up messing with a flame in his hand.

"She has trained well, yet, not ready for battle."

"Thank you, Lady Sif. I shall take it from here." He dismissed her. "A dagger? Interesting choice."

"It wasn't mine!" I protested.

"It chose you. Yes, we know." He rolled his eyes, "Then there's always the brave story of a weapon choosing it's beholder and then they fight along the side of good. Let's see how you fight against a true opponent."

He smirked and in the blink of an eye, a fireball was thrown at my head.

"Whoa! That's not fair!" I rolled and tossed my dagger in his direction, but he teleported before it hit. I caught my dagger in my hand; it had spun off of a column, until I felt a searing coldness on my leg. A block of ice had tied down my ankle. Loki made multiple versions of him, and took my dagger. I was helpless.

"To win a battle," He began, calling off his ice block and throwing my dagger back at me, "You need some magic. We shall start with a simple fireball."

I prepared my stance, much to his amusement.

"You can't learn magic on the fly, idiot."

"Oh…" I looked down. I still wasn't fond of Loki, but a part of me wanted to impress him or to shock him.

"Now, come here." He held out his hands, palms facing up.

I approached cautiously, "I'm not holing your hand."

"I didn't ask you too."

I paced up, and put my hands above his, and watched the sky grow dark, even though it was three in the afternoon. "What are you doing?" My eyes grew wide.

"Something you'll find. Intuiting." He slightly smiled and made a small, green flame appear in my hand. It was beautiful and shone throughout all of the palace halls. "Go on, touch it."

I twisted my fingers in the flame, and it danced around my phalanges.

"It is magnificent."

"Mortals…" He chuckled, "Always so easily entertained."

I searched his pale face and found a genuine smile, and I gave him one in return. I was okay with this fate. Loki could teach me magic, I could train and fight in the army and with Sif.

"That's enough for the day." He cut it off and coughed.

"Oh, alright." I agreed.

"Back to your chambers…" He walked with me back to the cell, where I was locked up, with no journal this time.

As I fell asleep, I tried to stop the light flutter in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days, I had no wake up call, no visit from Sif, not even a word from Loki. They were spent sitting against a wall, literally watching the guards patrol. There was a small knife on the nightstand that I used to carve into the walls. I created pictures and words. I even wrote a few stories… and I began to think about my family. What would they think if they were here? I played out scenarios in my head as if they were.

"Look at me now!" I told my mother. "I'm locked up in cell by a King. Who would've thought?"

"Everything will be okay." She would tell me with a comforting smile. "We'll come and find you soon."

"I doubt it…" I kicked around a cup, "No one on Midgard could ever find this place, not even Jane could for a while."

"Maybe I'll tell Thor."

"Maybe? You better tell Thor. I need out."

It seemed like the more I thought about returning home, the more I hated him. I wanted to escape, wanted to live, but I was locked away. I forgot was sunlight looked like.

My head bobbed and I woke up in the pitch-black. I wasn't sure what had woken me, but something lingered in the dark. I snatched the knife and crept out of my bed. The figure was in the corner, standing small and lanky. I prepared to kill him, I was sure it was Loki. AS I neared it, I realized how I was wrong I was. It was some monster out of my nightmares. Its teeth were blood stained and sharpened; its eyes were non-existent, only holes remained. A horror story was coming true.

It walked over, me paralyzed in fear. I closed my eyes; there was no way I could fight this beast off with a knife! After the initial shock, I prepared to fight. Even if I was locked in a cage for the rest of my life, I was going to stop this thing from destroying me.

Before I could blink, there was a flash of pale blue light and the monster fell. I turned to face my savior, and found a king. He switched on the lights.

"T-thank you…" I mumbled, staring at the beast.

He spoke not a word, but erased all of my things off of the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life. Problem?"

I shook my head. "But, what's with the writing?"

"You imbecile." Loki breathed. "Everything written on those walls becomes true. Every nightmare written down, even the fantasies of…" He read my writing, "getting to leave."

"Oh." I sighed. "So show up now? Why couldn't you just let me die?" The grim resignation blanketed my face and he saw that.

I would say that his face portrayed sympathy, but that's much to kind. "I never had that pain… of missing family."

"Everybody misses family at some time."

"Not me. I didn't have one."

"You had Thor, and Frigga, even Odin." I watched him take a seat on the bed.

"No. I didn't. Didn't you read the journal?"

I nodded, "I did, but, that didn't prove much. You were close to your mother when your brother and father were asses."

He narrowed his eyes, "Frigga was the only one who cared."

"Thor did." I mumbled.

"What?" He stood.

"He cared. He was simply stupid and an ass, like any other brother would be, I suppose."

"You don't know what it was like, living in a shadow of a king." He paced around the cell.

I remembered the words of Tony Stark, "A wise man once said that we create our own demons…"

"So I'm a demon now?" A very, challenging face took control of Loki's previous one.

"No… maybe… The point is that even though revenge was very foolish, it's a thing Thor has to live with."

He smiled.

"But he doesn't deserve it."

And then he frowned and rolled his eyes. "I'm arguing with a mortal…"

I shrugged, "I think I just won."

"That is something I would not consider winning." He put in finger quotations.

"Whatever." I smoothed my hair down, "How long has it been since you've bothered to visit?"

"6 days…"

"Why did no one bother to check up on me?"

"I told them not to."

"Why?!" I stood, furious.

"Because I said so… It is as simple as that."

"That's not fair!" I hit the wall with the back of my fists, and fell against it.

"Life is never fair."

"Why are you here?"

"The same reason I showed in your mirror the first time."

"And why was that?"

He laughed, "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Okay. Fair enough. Just let me out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it would make me cringe to see you every day and not know why you kidnapped me in the first place."

"Eh. No." He shook his head, and held out his hands. The same journal fell in them, this time with different tabs. "Do your homework and MAYBE I will?" Loki set it down and left me alone with the book of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Entry number 7:

"'I have seen something; something as magnificent yet frightening as death itself. I have seen the end of my time. An oracle has foretold my prophecy.

'Seven steps shall linger on your path,

Seven times you will utter a name,

Six times of your wrath,

Five times all the same.

Four times, you shall look for a savior,

Three times, she will lose her breath,

Two times will be an unpaid favor

One time to your death.'

I begged her for a way to get out, yet none was found. She had already fallen back to herself, but she gave me another warning.

'The clock strikes twelve like Cinderella's time,

You shall live till the midpoint chime.

Beware the one from another world,

Who's intentions are innocent and pure like a pearl.

Her name like beauty yet oh so dark,

She lies asleep with a single mark.

You will go to her from outer space,

And only death will take your place.'…"

I stopped reading and looked up to see Loki, "How old were you?"

"No younger than you, but that's not the point."

"Okay, then what is?"

"Do you want to know why you're here, Layla?"

I stood. "Why?"

"Read the prophecies again…"

I re-read the promising fate of this king, then it clicked. "What, you don't think I'M going to kill you, do you?"

"I'm taking precautions."

"I'm a human!"

"Are you?"

I nodded, then looked around, "At- At least I think I am."

"As long as you're sure." He bobbed his head, and appeared in my cell. "Do you want to know why I'm keeping you here?"

"I thought you just said?"

"Layla, do you know what your name means?"

I shook my head as a very grave, very dark look appeared on his face. His blue eyes became ice-shards that pierced very painfully through mine.

"Dark. Beauty."

I swallowed hard as he disappeared and was nowhere to be found, not even in the hallway. The scary reorganization that I would be the destruction of a king, thus a destruction of a world sent chills down my spine. How was I going to do it? Was I even going to get out alive?

"Come, your freedom waits." Sif opened the cell for me to leave.

"Where am I going?" I was sure it was to my death

"Your chambers… the king has them specifically set out for you with a change of clothes." She stepped up the stairs and into the beautiful sunset-rayed palace.

My skin seemed to soak up the sun and I immediately felt refreshed. I wasn't meant to live locked away. I needed energy.

Sif led me down a long hallway that probably led to other rooms.

"This is yours… Feel free to make yourself comfortable, and I'm down the hall if you need. I'll let you get settled in." She nodded and left.

"Thank you…" I called and opened up a huge golden door. Inside I beheld a King sized bed with drapes over it. Beside the bed was a ledge the led to glass doors that led to a balcony overlooking the city.

I strode over to the closet to slip something better on, so I changed into an "Asgardian" gown that dark scarlet and walked back to the balcony.

"The view is nice, isn't it?" Loki appeared behind me.

I jumped. "Yes… yes it is."

"This was my room, when I was young."

I smirked, "I wonder if it has any of your secrets locked away."

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot, looking around."

"Why are you suddenly being so kind?"

"Oh," He gazed back at the city. "If you're going to be my fate, then I might as well let you do it comfort… I thought about killing you."

"But then I could simply come back from Helheim to finish my work…"

He nodded… "I wonder what its worth to me now…"

It was strange, seeing this side of him. It was kind, like I had stepped back in time and seen the good days of his life when he was Thor's brother and nothing more mattered. The anger left his face in the sunset rays. Maybe the sun didn't just replenish me.

"You don't know that it will be me…"

"But I do."

"How?"

"When the oracle gave me the prophecy, she gave me a picture… it's you alright."

"And you kept it… looking for the essence of your ruin."

He nodded.

"I-I don't think I should stay here…"

"What? Why not? Don't you like it?" He stood, looking hurt.

I turned away. I couldn't explain, but it seemed like all my time in vain trying to hate him failed the one time he decided to save my life was suddenly wasted… It wasn't fair.

"I can't stay… You must understand…"

"I don't. I've- I've practically made a life perfect for you here!"

"I can't stay and kill you. I can't watch you die."

He stared at me for a moment, looking as if he was about to kiss me, but instead he nodded slowly. "Perhaps you're right… You should go…"

He walked with me to the bifrost, where he commanded Heimdall to stand on watch and make sure no one was to come.

"So, this is it?" I asked as he "booted-up" the bifrost to send me to my home.

"I suppose…" He looked away, saddened.

"Look-… I'm sorry…"

"No need… you're saving a king. Isn't that your duty as an Asgardian citizen anyway?"

I bobbed my head, "I guess so…"

He strode over and grabbed my hands, "If this is goodbye then—"

The bifrost dragged me away from him and I zoomed through space, my hands where they were once interlocked. The tears sped out of my eyes as if there were no barrier.

In the blink in an eye, I was back in my room where I was picked up. I changed my mind… I wanted to go back. I couldn't do this.

"Take me back!" I shouted to the sky. I knew he could hear my shouting. "Take me back! I want to go back!" I banged on the floor with my fists. What had happened to me?

My mother and father ran in and wrapped their arms around me, hugging me tight as I cried.

"I want to go back!"I protested with the rest of my being. "Please…"


	9. Chapter 9

My parents soon got me into counseling for my sorrow, but none of it helped. My depression grew throughout my body. I became very pale and weak. My eyes completely lost their sparkle. My hair laid straight and I stayed in my Asgardian clothing. I completely trashed my room in an utter rage whenever I got back. Calendars, papers, sheets of music, nail polish, knick-knacks and everything else laid scattered about my floor. I was an utter wreck.

They tried to buy me things and comfort me every way they thought would help. I went back to school which helped no more. I was called a freak for my jumps whenever I would hear a strong wind and bright light. I thought he would be coming back for me. Each time, I ran out of the classroom to where it was, but each time I found nothing, I would have a nervous breakdown.

"What's up with you, girl?" A 'friend' of mine came up and asked after a round of a panic attack.

"I just—he was. Nevermind." I muttered and kept my knees to my chest.

Rebecca sat beside me, "No. You need to tell me."

"There was this boy—"

"You actually met a boy?" Her blue eyes met mine.

"Not a boy… something so much greater."

"A man? You're a minor!"

"A god." I corrected, "and now I think I'm in love with him."

She died laughing, twirling through her pitch black hair, "You met Thor?"

"No." My head shook, "Loki."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly became serious, "What happened?"

"I think I have Stockholm syndrome." I muttered to myself.

"He locked you up, didn't he?"

I nodded, "But for good reasons."

"Oh do tell." Her voice now had a British tint.

"I can't… but… I think he was just… quite a character."

"Was he attractive?"

"Oh yes. So much so." I smiled a little at the sky.

"Well I do try my best." Rebecca smirked.

"What?" I looked to her, but she had completely disappeared. "Loki!" I called, but there was no more sign.

* * *

I never slept, and when I did I would dream of his face and nightmares would come with it. I would end up killing him each time. I'd wake up with a sweat and screams. Every time I looked in a mirror, it would be his face I saw, standing behind me with that, almost amused smirk. And it hurt. The tears and screams made my heart physically ache.

My life was no longer mine to live.

This happened for the next three months.

* * *

One gloomy day like all the others, my world took a drastic turn.

"Layla…" I heard him whisper. I looked to find who it was, but my room was completely empty.

I stood in haste, "Loki? Loki? And you here?!" I screamed at the sky, then fell in defeat when he didn't show up. I almost convinced myself that I loved him.

"We have someone who wants to see you…" My mom walked in after school.

"Who?"

Thor stepped into my room.

My breath sped up, and the images of Loki flew around in my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you have word of my brother."

I nodded. If my parents told him of Loki and I, then there was no need to hide it. "Yeah."

"Well, speak. Is he alive?"

I nodded, "and King…"

"How is my father?"

I looked away, "He is in a deep sleep… Loki's ruling is actually just."

He shook his head, "How is Asgard?"

"Beautiful as always."

"No destruction or chaos?"

"None that I could see."

We exchanged short comments on the realm eternal, making sure that that king's ruling was fair to all.

"Did he ever tell you of a prophecy?"

Thor nodded, sitting on my piano bench, "Has he told you?"

"I am the fulfillment."

His eyes widened a little, "Then why are you here? If you were truly in Asgard before?"

"Because I couldn't stay and kill him."

Thor seemed to put on a face that actually cared. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Loki told. Wait. Why did I even say that? Loki was the bad guy here.

"I understand. Loki is cruel yet, he has a way of getting to you."

"It's like the heroes are flawed and the villains are noble…" I quoted.

"What?"

"It's a quote I heard a few years back," My head shook, "It's nothing."

"What are you going to do about—"

All of the sudden, Sif joined in the party.

"Thor. Layla. We need you back!" Her voice sounded urgent.

"What is the matter?"

"It's all going to hell. Apparently there is another fulfillment of the prophecy."

"What part?" We both stood with haste.

"Seven times he shall utter a name. He said an unknown name seven times in his nightmares. His shouts echoed through the halls."

"Who's?"

Chills spun throughout my entire body. "Yours."

"But that isn't right. Wouldn't the seven steps happen first?" Thor questioned.

"Maybe they've already happened?" Sif suggested.

I racked my brain for any time it took Loki seven steps to see me… then it clicked.

"In the bifrost right before I was taken away. It took him seven steps to reach me."

"What is next on the list, Thor?"

"Six times of his wrath."

The color left my face. Loki's wrath was not something I would like to experience. "And then five times all the same… Loki's wrath shall be unleashed eleven times."

"Asgard will be in ruins!" Thor paced, twirling about his hammer.

We sat in silence for a moment, trying to think of the best way to come about this, and found none.

"We should just go back. Soon enough his rage will unleash anyways."

Thor agreed with Sif, "That sounds like the best idea. Come with us." Thor held out his hand to me.

I carefully took it and we flew through the stars once more to the eternal realm.


	10. Chapter 10

Heimdall hastily pointed us in the direction of the castle and Thor flew us there, strong enough to keep both Sif and I in his arms. It was exciting to say the least.

The palace looked like nothing I'd seen before. The walls were broken and gravel with column and concrete lay shattered amongst the different hallways.

One wrath down, ten to go.

"Loki?" I stepped over pieces of concrete into the throne room.

"What do you wish to torment me with now?" He was leaning against a large piece of column.

"It's me!" I told with a grin, "It's me! I'm back!"

"I believe every other illusion." He flung a ball of fire at me. I rolled out of the way and onto a part of a column.

He stood to the challenge, "Tricky one, aren't you?"

"But it's me!" I dodged another ball of magic.

"Loki!" Thor hit a ball of blue with magic with mjolnir, "Stop this!"

"Oh…" He inhaled deeply, "It is you… Why have you brought Thor here?!" He turned suddenly angry and fierce, his eyes ablaze with madness. "First you leave, and then you betray?"

I shook my head in protest, "I came to see you! He and I want to help."

"I told you about him!"

"Believe me!"

"I never thought you were one to be back-stabbing."

"Thor came to me!"

"Her parents were worried about her mental health… they thought I could help." Thor muttered, keeping his head down.

"Mental health? Mental health? And how do you think I'm faring?!" He made a kaleidoscope of himself and hit Thor and I with a ball of ice.

The pain registered first and I was on the ground the next moment. One wall beaten wall I saw a sword that would be my very last resort. There was no way I would be able to stab him through the chest.

Next I remember seeing Thor trying to protect me. The two of them began to battle it out. Thor was big, but not dumb. The battle seemed almost fair! Loki was very talented in magic and tricks, yet Thor had a lot of brunt, and could fly.

"Stop this. Stop!" I begged.

Loki flew another ball of energy at me and I barley dodged the blow, rolling closer to the sword. I didn't want to hurt him, though.

The stress overloaded my mind as Thor gained the upper hand. I had to help but what could I do? I searched for anything but the sword, but it seemed to call me. Perhaps the sword was the answer. I lunged for it and stared at my reflection in its long blade. My lips were colorless along with my face, but my eyes had gone completely red, not even the pupils escaped. They glowed and almost blood stain shine.

This is what I came here for, or was it? It wasn't time for the prophecy to be fulfilled yet! I shook the color away but oh how my head burned. Oh it hurt!

In a quick sweep, I could feel my breath escaping my lungs.

Who were the two men now at my side, trying to nurse me back to health? Where was I? Where was my mother?

My last look was at a dark headed man. I don't know why but I started to cry when I saw his face. The blonde man put a rag on my burning forehead.

My blood stopped flowing… and I passed.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I lived! I actually lived! I couldn't believe it! I had so much more left to do!

Wait.

Where was I?

My core lifted me off of some ground, muddy ground, and when I looked around, it was like I could see, but couldn't. I thought I was in a mountain with a dim redish light. Was I still in Asgard? I stood, only to notice that my feet were… not on the ground!

My body glowed a sickish transparent light green. My once beautiful Asgardian robe was now shattered to where it barely covered my creepy body. I found a shattered mirror along the nasty murky train of water. My face glowed like the rest while my eyes remained a light shade of blue instead of their normal hazel. Parts of my flesh were burnt away as if I had been in an explosion and even a part of my face revealing the bone wherever it was torn away. My fingers danced along, more smooth and gentle than ever could've before.

I was hideous yet so pretty at the same time.

What happened to me? I floated about trying to find someone I could talk to, but I only found more people that looked like me!

Howard Stark, Obadiah, The Red Skull and a few other people that weren't necessarily good, yet not bad, I was able to pick out from history…. But… they were all dead… I didn't make it… I was dead.

Helheim. I was only alive in Helheim. The underworld ruled by Queen Hel herself.

I wandered around for a little, refusing eye contact if that were even possible… then I found someone I really wish I hadn't.

Laufey strode up to me.

I tried to speak, but this body refused to make words. He gave me a deathly glare to get out of his way. I nodded and moved quickly.

I expected to see Frigga, but then I realized she was much too good to come here… I had died and there was no way I was ever going to leave this watery gross cave.

"Layla…" A soft voice called.

I turned to see who it was.

Frigga had come down from Valhalla and granted me speech.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You need to keep on hoping."

"What? I have no hope. I am dead here."

" You shall be rescued. Trust in me." She smiled a faint smile at me and disappeared.

The chills ran down my spine as I realized I was suddenly being carried downhill. The force of the water tilted. As if a rain had swept away the leaves, it also swept the souls away.

Then I felt the arms.

Arms of a living soul gripped onto my legs and arms, carrying me through the wreckage.

"Get them!" The skeletal queen shouted as my soul was carried out of Hell itself. This was a story I would never forget.

The arms—living arms that carried the dead ran through the mud. The breath contrasted the body that held the soul with ease. The heavy breathing was almost audible as the holder of the arms clung onto the limp conscience of the one alive me.

In the arms of a living soul, I couldn't move. My head was leaned against the chest, hearing the pounding heart as the holder ran. My arms hung loosely in the air and barely moved as the holder hastened his pace while my knees remained firmly in his grip.

Up ahead I could spot Thor making a way to the outside. Who was holding me? My only conclusion… it was him. I could feel his cold hands over my garments and his cold chest on my brow. I was almost surprised at how strong he was compared to what he looked like.

"Hurry up before Hel finds us!" Loki shouted to his brother who flew around, trying to find a way out.

"I am trying!" He blast his way through the last chunk of cave and pointed to the way out. Thor smirked as we past him, "So much sentiment brother. It is strange to see this. It's almost… heartwarming!"

"Oh shut up!" He groaned and carried my soul into the sunlight and oh it burned! I tried to fight against his grip. "I'm sorry." He whispered as we were transported back to Asgard and even the light from the golden cylinder burned! It burned so bad that I wanted to be dead… oh wait… I already was.

Seeing Asgard made me cringe. I wanted to stay in the hell hole so I could manage the pain. Loki and Thor rode their horses to the palace, with the god of mischief keeping me in his arms.

"Stay with us!" Thor shouted.

The gods with fury to spare rode—literally—through the palace.

"She doesn't have much time!" Loki argued. They burst through the recovery room doors where Sif was waiting by my dead body.

That was me.

The color had left my face completely along with my lips. My hair was laid on my shoulders as if I were being prepared for a funeral. The death around the room was intimate. I could feel Hela herself trying to pull me back to the underworld despite my wishes.

All before my soul could return to the shadowy realm, Loki laid my soul back in my body… and I lived once again.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for not writing sooner! I had finals week and everything went to helheim and back. (get it? lol) anyways. I wrote an extra long chapter for you! Always remember to favorite and review. :)

* * *

"Ah!" I gasped awake.

"It's okay…" Thor soothed, "You are back on Asgard. Alive."

"Safe out of Hel's grasp." Loki promised.

"For now. She is not happy with you, brother."

"Why?" I croaked, sitting up against the headboard.

"Hela can stand living souls in her underworld and especially does not tolerate them taking the dead."

"So what is she going to do?"

"Attack, obviously."

"Okay…"

"I'm preparing the army." Thor affirmed.

"Alright, so where are we in the prophecy? Seven steps and the names we have down. What about the wrath?"

Thor and Loki glanced at each other nervously, "Three wraths down, eight to go. And, you've lost your breath one of the three times."

"What about the four looking's for a savior and the debts?" I raised a brow.

"We aren't sure about the savior part. It's too challenging to decipher right now. Only Loki will ever know." Thor announced.

"We're getting close…" Loki muttered, as if he were afraid.

Thor tried to comfort his brother, "Not as close as you'd think."

"It is closer than I wish for it to be."

"We'll figure out something." I promised.

"What do you know? You couldn't even get out of the underworld…" His eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure something out.

"Well how was I supposed to know I could escape?"

Thor stood, "I need to check on Jane in Midgard, but I shall return shortly." He nodded to Loki as if it were some sort of code, and then he exited Asgard.

"What was that about?"

Loki shook his head in seeming embarrassment. "My brother…." He chuckled, "So strange."

I chuckled lightly as he took a seat beside me on the recovery room bed.

"It took forever to find you, mortal." He murmured.

"Oh right. I forgot." I slapped him across the face. "How dare you! You killed me!"

"It wasn't intentional. I was delusional!" He protested, getting angry. "And you did that to yourself! You were the one who went all goddess on us!"

"Goddess?" I paused.

"Powerful." He corrected, "Goddess was the simplest way to say it."

"Oh." I laid my head back on the pillow, "Is that what's going to happen? Am I simply going to explode and never live again?"

He shrugged, "I'll see you in hell."

"I'll be Valhalla." I smiled, realizing how weak I was. The whole death thing really took a toll on my body.

"What makes you so sure? You weren't there before."

"Well," I began, "I would be doing the moral world a favor. I think by then I should deserve to be in Valhalla."

"Just because you destroy a god for the sake of Midgard and Asgard does not make you a hero."

"But it gets me closer. Also, I'm not doing it because I am the destined one. I'm sacrificing too."

He nodded.

"When I was leaving for the first time back to Midgard… You said, 'If this is goodbye then…'.What were you going to say?"

"Oh," He waved me off, "Nothing important."

"Tell me, Laufeyson."

"How did you know that?" He glared.

"Um…" I racked my brain for how I could possible, "The journal!"

He glared suspiciously.

"So what happened while I was gone?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Thor and I fought once more. It was not in the slightest enjoyable. Asgard is shaken."

"What do you mean 'shaken'?" I rolled out of the bed to the window and saw what he meant. The homes were roughly intact, but the rest was not. Concrete and steel lay scattered and the days grew dark with war. "So now we have a wrath or more down."

"Right… and I fear with this war that Hel will bring, there will be many more."

We watched as the army began to advance and invade the bifrost.

"I am not a damned solider!" Loki shouted to the sky, getting obviously frustrated with the fate that he couldn't avoid… The time was upon us… It could even happen that day. He cursed and put his hands on his face. And so, I, Layla, did the only thing I knew to do. I walked up to the god of mischief and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, lifting his hands.

I leaned my head against his cold chest. "Giving you a hug."

"Why?!"

I thought before I answered, "To tell you that everything is going to be okay."

His arms were tense and unwelcoming, but as we watched the cavalry advance, they began warmer, and finally touched my back. It was extremely awkward, but I wasn't going to let up.

"Now come." He told as the army over took the rainbow bridge. He stepped aside, changing into more appropriate things for battling in.

I kept up with his pace, but protested, "I don't know how to fight!"

"That's why I taught you."

"Sif taught me."

"Where's Thor where we need him?"

He summoned Odin's staff from the edge of the throne room and changed my outfit into light armor. "He said he would return and I just have to trust him."

"Because he trusts you so much." I murmured.

"That was rude." Loki commented, "You've just fulfilled your dark act of the day. Congrats."

A smirk crossed my face, "You get snarky when you're worried, don't you?"

"No I do not!" He flailed his arms a bit. "We will not speak of this again."

I nodded with a chuckle. Despite the close fate I would have to encounter, I felt slightly relaxed. Why dread something you can't change? I was going to die and least twice more and I couldn't alter it. Even if I could, I wouldn't. This was a part of growing up that I would have to do. I was more worried about Loki than myself. What was going to happen to him? Would he simply die and never be remembered? I had a scary feeling that it wasn't the case.

"Tell the guards to allow our exit, but to open the gate for no one else." He commanded Fandral. "Sif, assemble the warriors. Get them excited for this battle." The two warriors nodded and spun off to their designated spots.

"Ready for war?" I hardly kept up with his quick pace as we neared the doors to the palace. The battle was only a short distance away now.

"I enjoy warfare, but not when my playground is threatened." Loki muttered, opening the gates. We mounted the two fastest horses in the stable, but not before he gave a few sugar cubes to his eight-legged horse and petted his long mane. "Sleipnir, prove yourself to me."

It neighed happily before bursting over the doors. I followed closely behind as he went high upon a hill, overlooking the battlefield. "Once we get there, I'm dismounting! I do better on the ground."

"But if you're on the ground, how will I be able to see you?"

"Who said you ever cared?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, "When we get out of this, I might just kill you again!"

"Yeah right." I chuckled with a strange sense of sarcasm. He just might. I joined with the rest of the soldiers and frowned. I searched their faces and the absolute dread came over me. Many of them were fighting to the death. The actual, one time death. There was no coming back from Helheim or Valhalla. This was it for many of them. My eyes gazed up into the dark sky and the king yelled:

"Charge!"

War broke out among the shores of the sea. The winds howled with the icy cold air. I twisted out my dagger and stabbed some undead soldiers in the side and they disappeared and left a pile of dust. Snow began to fall from the sky, yet it didn't affect us Asgardians. I turned to see Loki, still on the hill in his frost giant form, pouring rain from the skies.

Soldiers both alive and dead battled among themselves. I dodged, ducked and rolled out of the way of swords and deathly magic all the same. The undead soldiers had it easy. They disappeared while the alive ones suffered a painful death as their comrades walked over them. I knocked a few soldiers back to hell and managed for a bit without getting sliced… until I looked back.

And undead woman solider pierced me in the side…I didn't recognize it at first but as I fell to the ground, I noticed my mother's eyes staring at me… You could see it on her face that she recognized me too as an Asgardian stabbed her through the heart.

My knees bit into the snowy blanket and pain shot up my side as I casted a quick healing spell on myself. Wait… how did I know that?

I stood again, having no more time to grieve or mourn, I scanned to see if Loki was in my sight… He wasn't. Loki was supposed to be on horseback! I should be seeing him!

"Loki!" I called, running through the fighting. "Where are you?!"

I found him too soon. He was battling Hela in his most powerful, frost giant form. Hel cast a fireball spell that Loki couldn't block in time and it burnt his skin badly. The god of Mischief fell to his knees in agony as he tried his hardest to repair himself, but Hel wouldn't let him up. She kicked him, hit him, even threw more fireballs at him at a close range… all to make his agony unbearable.

"Help me!"

"What?!" I mouthed as he rolled in my direction.

"You have to help!" He shouted, tumbling over bodies that Hel kicked him over. She was too caught up in beating him to a pulp that she didn't notice me.

"I-I don't know how!" I pleaded. Hela in an instant turned from Loki to me, and seeing me as an unworthy opponent went back to killing him.

"Help me for Odin's sake!" He shouted, not getting a break.

"I-" I looked around for an answer, "I-" All I had was my dagger! I felt the same pain in my eyes. "I CAN'T!" I screamed. The air carried me in a circle as I felt the power surge through my veins and a blinding light left my hands. Hela screamed and disappeared and I fell to my knees as lightning struck through the sky.

* * *

"Layla…" A voice warned, "You are not to die today."

My eyes fluttered open and I was in a beautiful palace. Not of Asgard or any other place I had seen but something more magical than anything I could've dreamed.

Everyone was gathered in a huge feasting hall, and I recognized some people that were once dear to me. Everywhere I looked there was joy.

My mother greeted me with a welcoming smile, as did Frigga and Odin. Loki had lied. Odin had long since been dead.

"Welcome to Valhalla, prophecy fulfiller." He smiled, "Oh we prayed for many days that you would come before the destruction, but I suppose we all had a lesson to learn."

"Please tell me Loki had a nice funeral…" Frigga asked, looking healthier than I had ever seen her… and I only saw her once! In Hell! How was I supposed to know what she looked like before!?

"But… Loki is not dead."

My mother quickly confirmed.

"Mom…" I walked up to her. "Mother what happened? Frigga!" I turned to her once I saw the group retreat away from me. "What can I tell Loki of you? He misses you so much! Mom!" I looked back, but she was gone… and it hurt my heart. "Frigga-." My eyes searched the once full feasting room, but not a soul remained.

And at that moment, I let out the most ear-piercing shout anyone had ever heard in the depths of my agony.

* * *

"Will you shut up!?" Loki yelled when my eyes opened once again. I was no longer in Valhalla. Asgard looked normal, though. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you'd wake up." He muttered, looking up from his chair in the shadowy corner.

"What?" I croaked, "What happened?"

"Well… You screamed all night long in short spurts. Needless to say it sounded painful. It was the least I could do to shut you up." His eyes looked tired.

"Did I keep you up?" I asked, rubbing the tears off of my cheek.

"Frankly, yes. I thought you were in Helheim again."

"What happened?"

"Thor came back and well, they took you and I to the recovery. We were both in immense pain, by the way."

"Then what?"

"Well, you died and I was almost behind you."

I tried to get a glimpse of his physical shape although it was hard in the darkness,

"Step into the light."

He nodded with a heavy sigh. In the light, I almost gasped. His once beautiful stone cold expression was now torn and burnt. He face was slightly misshapen with the burn but Asgardians heal much faster than humans, and only one side of his face, from his ear to his cheek were burned. His hands were charred and he would momentarily switch to his Jotun form to ice his hands and find relief.

"I'm so sorry…" I told.

"Not as sorry as you will be." He told, sitting back in the shadows. "That's two more wraths down."

"Two? I only remember one?"

"We figured that your wraths count as well so that one time before you died is also another one, then mine again, then yours once more, so now we only have four wraths left."

"We're getting close." I laid my head back on the pillow.

"Mhmm." He muttered, searching a spell book for a permanent remedy to ease his pain.

"Oh, there are some herbs to mix together in the cabinet over there." I told, not even realizing what I was saying.

"And how do you know that?" He asked, mixing them together with his magic. Although I was tell him all of these things that I shouldn't know, he seemed surprisingly calm.

"I'm not sure…" My eyes drifted to my hands.

"I have a few ideas, Layla." He told, sitting back down and putting the stuff on his arms and hands.

"And what is that?" My head hit the pillow. I heard him mumble a few words I wasn't able to put together, but I remember protesting that I wanted to see my family and say goodbye to them…


End file.
